


Young Again

by marycecilyy



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycecilyy/pseuds/marycecilyy
Summary: At this point Candy was avoiding his eyes in fear of him being able to read right through them, as he had done so many times with her. She felt naked around Eric, his trained and precise glare crashing down all of her defenses. When he approached her, she took a step back. It went on until her back hit the closed door. His chest was dangerously close to hers and she could smell his cologne. It was inebriating.She wanted more.
Relationships: Candy/Eric
Kudos: 8





	Young Again

“Need some help carrying those chairs?” 

Candy didn’t need to turn around to know it was him. Who else would show up at the café at closing time to offer help (and maybe a last cup of coffee)? She smiled and looked at the inspector over her shoulder. 

It was a cold night and he wore his usual clothes. She’d find strange the fact that he wasn’t freezing with just that coat on, but it was well known that that man was never cold. After all, with the amount of hot coffee he drank everyday…

“I guess I could use some company... If you want to, you can take those inside” She used her chin to point at a pile of chairs nearby. Eric picked them up like they were weightless and pushed the front door with his elbow. Candy followed him in.

They organized the café like they usually did. It felt good having some company, especially his. They had grown close since Nath introduced them, all this time ago. She glanced at him. Eric was stacking the chairs and seemed pretty concentrated in his task until he noticed her eyes upon him. He threw her a kind smile and continued his task. She noticed how he avoided her look after that. Her cheeks grew hot, wondering if he found the attention unpleasant.

Candy tried to break the silence with some small talk.

“So… did you finish moving your stuff to the new apartment? I hope you’re inviting me over someday, you know.” She didn’t think how her last words could be interpreted until they came out of her mouth. The inspector froze, clearing his throat.

“Uh… sure.” His answer filled her with regret. Damn, she shouldn’t have said that. 

Candy’s feelings for Eric were… complicated. At first, they were friends. She enjoyed his presence and conversation ran smoothly between them. His small ritual of helping her close the café was one of the reasons why she believed the fondness was mutual.

Then, his divorce happened. It was a tough phase for him, before and after. Even though Eric didn’t have the perfect marriage (she hated the way he talked about Melissa and made that very clear to him), the separation shook him. It took him a few weeks to stop talking about it all of the time and she was sure that, deep down, he missed her. That was why she stood there for him, neglecting the constant pain over her chest as she heard him vent about the whole situation.

Candy took a while to comprehend that the reason behind that was that she liked him more than a friend. But how could she tell him that? He was facing an important change, she couldn’t be the reason for more trouble in his life.

So Candy stood by.

“I have to go to the kitchen real quick, I’ll be back in a second.”

Eric nodded and watched as her small frame disappeared behind the door. He let out a sigh. It was getting harder to control his emotions. Every word that came out of her mouth seemed to awake a different reaction from him, from a heartbeat leap to sweaty palms.His rational side didn’t like that, it made him feel like a teenager. On another side, it felt good to revive feelings that were buried inside of him for so long. It made him young, alive.

Suddenly, a thump was heard from the kitchen. Taking quick strides, he burst the doors open, finding Candy sitting on the floor with an upset face. She was gathering sugar packages that had fallen from a box. At least, none of them had been ripped. 

Eric promptly helped her clear out the mess and offered himself to return the box to the top shelf. His muscles stretched, balancing the heavy cardboard on one hand and reaching out to put it where it was before. It was a short moment, but Candy watched every tense muscle from his back in awe, wondering if she would ever feel them against her, holding her.

“Thank you.” She tried to ignore her burning cheeks and hoped he wouldn’t notice them as he faced her. “It means a lot, to me, really.” He looked confused, so she explained her train of thought. “Your help, no, your… presence. I enjoy it.” 

At this point Candy was avoiding his eyes in fear of him being able to read right through them, as he had done so many times with her. She felt naked around Eric, his trained and precise glare crashing down all of her defenses. When he approached her, she took a step back. It went on until her back hit the closed door. His chest was dangerously close to hers and she could smell his cologne. It was inebriating.

She wanted more.

Her face found his neck, inhaling the citric essence. Perhaps it had been her imagination, but Candy swore she felt him shudder when she kissed the area, licking and biting the area.

Eric leant against the door, pressing their bodies and using one arm to steady himself. His other hand found the small of her back, slipping under her shirt to caress the smooth skin. Finally, Candy withdrew her head and locked eyes with him for the first time since her sudden confession. His gaze was so intense that she felt like she couldn’t hold it for more than five seconds. But she did. Her eyes didn’t leave his when her hands touched his nape, grabbing a fistfull of hair and pulling him even closer. Their mouths were one inch apart. 

It was so tempting. Her mouth begged to feel his wet, plump lips, but she couldn’t stop looking at him. It was impossible to decide.

She opened her mouth, thinking of something to say, and Eric took that moment to crash his lips into hers. His grip on her back tightened, the force of the touch eliciting a moan from her. Their tongues met from the first second and rubbed together, the movement of their jaws accommodating the encounter.

Candy couldn’t ignore her deepest urges anymore. She wanted, needed him, in every way possible. 

“Ah…” She sighed when he groped her ass harshly, forcing their hips together, making her feel his arousal. Her hands quickly fidgeted with the buttons of his shirt, opening them just enough so she could place her palms flat against his haired chest. 

Eric slipped his hands under her short skirt, cupping her and teasingly pressing his middle finger against her soft spot. A low moan escaped. Satisfied with Candy’s reaction, he pushed her legs apart and rubbed against her entrance. When he felt like she was wet enough, his thich digits made their way into her walls. His head was kissing her neck, so he didn’t see her eyes rolling in pleasure.

He pumped roughly, almost like an animal. His hot breath against her neck dampened her even more. She was almost there, just…

When Eric curled his fingers, she was sent over the edge. Her whole body shook and he had to hold her as her legs were giving in. Candy was breathless, sensitive and… surprised. Why didn’t they wait so long to do anything?

“Do you have condoms with you?” 

He took his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, searching blindly for the item. When the familiar package was found, he started to undo his belt (with her eager help). In a second, his jeans were hung over his knees and his cock free.

Eric grabbed one of her legs and held it up, pushing her underwear aside and thrusting into her cunt in one movement. Candy gasped in pleasure. He moaned into her ear. Her hand found his butt and guided his movements, the other scratching his back desperately. 

“Fuck… Candy, you have n-no idea…. how much… I-I waited…” She clenched around him as the familiar waves of pleasure started hitting her again. Her mouth could only form random words that made no sense to his ears.

Eric started slamming into her even harder as he reached his own orgasm. In one, final thrust he came undone, weakening his grip on her. Their clothes were dampened in sweat, their hair, messy. However, they had never felt so good in ages.

Candy looked at him. His eyes showed no remorse, only utter pleasure and content. Relief washed over her. She was afraid of him regretting what had just happened and wouldn’t be able to go back to what they were before if she asked her so. But he didn’t. Instead, Eric only said:

“Let’s go to my apartment.”


End file.
